DEBATE
by Yunuen
Summary: Miguel Ángel y Donatelo tiene una breve pero intensa discusión :)


**.**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DEBATE**

Donatelo está mirando en la televisión un documental sobre el Universo. El narrador explica lo que son las estrellas mientras imágenes hermosas del cosmos se despliegan en la pantalla.

"En un sentido general, puede afirmarse que una estrella es todo objeto astronómico que brilla con luz propia. En términos más técnicos y precisos, podría decirse que se trata de una esfera de plasma que mantiene su forma gracias a un equilibrio de fuerzas denominado equilibrio hidrostático."

"Una manera de clasificarlas es por Tipos Espectrales. Esta clasificación distingue las estrellas de acuerdo a su espectro luminoso y su temperatura superficial. Una medida simple de esta temperatura es el índice de color de la estrella: las estrellas azules son las estrellas cuya temperatura superficial es muy caliente, a diferencia de las estrellas rojizas que son más frías."

- Sin duda alguna. -

Donatelo sigue escuchando y mirando con atención el programa, pero su regocijo no dura mucho.

- ¿Cómo está eso que las estrellas azules son muy calientes y las estrellas rojas están frías? –

Donatelo no necesita voltear para saber que ha sido Miguel Ángel el que ha hecho la pregunta.

Miguel Ángel está de pie al lado de Donatelo mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

- Es debido a reacciones termonucleares que suceden en la estrella: mientras más joven sea la estrella, mayor y potente es su actividad termonuclear, y por ende, su color es azul, y a la inversa; si una estrella es roja, su actividad es débil porque lleva algunos millones de años iluminando el cosmos. –

- Pero aquí en la Tierra, que yo sepa, siempre ha sido el color rojo el que se usa para indicar calor, y el azul es para indicar que algo es frío. –

Donatelo se obliga a dejar de mirar el bonito documental para atender la curiosidad de Miguel Ángel.

- Así es, Mikey, pero en cuestiones astronómicas, este mismo patrón no se utiliza. –

- ¿Y a poco alguien ya fue hasta alguna estrella azul y otra roja para saber qué tan calientes o frías están? –

- No, pero… -

- Una fogata es roja y es caliente, y el agua es azul y es fría. –

- Sí Mikey, pero… -

- Sí hasta Leo y Rafita nos dan un buen ejemplo. –

- ¿Un ejemplo Leo y Rafa? –

- ¡Sí! Ya ves que la bandana de Leo es azul porque él es tranquilo, y cuando pelea, sus movimientos fluyen tan livianos como el agua. -

- Ciertamente, pero… -

- Y el color de la bandana de Rafa es rojo porque él es muy temperamental y explosivo, explosivo como un volcán porque no sabes a qué hora va a hacer erupción. –

- Muy buena observación de tu parte, Mikey, sin embargo, no me permites explicarte que… -

- Por lo tanto, el azul es frío, sereno y sutil; el rojo es candente, tempestivo y tosco. –

Miguel Ángel se muestra muy seguro de su conclusión.

- Mikey, yo que tú, me retractaba. –

- Es un postulado sustentado en hechos irrefutables, Doni, y he dicho. –

- Bueno… -

Miguel Ángel, satisfecho por haber ganado esta discusión contra Donatelo, está por marcharse, pero al girar… se encuentra cara a cara con Rafael.

- R… Rafa… Rafita… -

- Según tú y tus hechos irrefutables, soy… ¡¿QUÉ?! –

- Un… un cariñoso hermano que no se atreve a golpear a su hermanito. –

- ¡Ven acá! –

- ¡Ay! -

Miguel Ángel huye de un enfurecido Rafael.

- ¡LEO! ¡ES HORA QUE DEMUESTRES QUE EL AZUL ES MÁS POTENTE QUE EL ROJO Y COMPROBAR LA TEORÍA DE DONI! –

- ¡Mikey! – le grita Donatelo - ¡El Tipo Espectral no es una teoría, es un hecho comprobable y comprobado! –

- ¡Mejor para mí! -

Donatelo ve a Leonardo que llega para salvar a Miguel Ángel del ataque de Rafael, pero se vuelve a seguir mirando el programa. No necesita observar el choque entre una estrella azul y una estrella roja para conocer el resultado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


End file.
